Talk:Defence Against the Dark Arts
It's spelled "Defense", not "Defence". :"Defence" is the British spelling, which takes precedence on this Wiki. Oread 21:08, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Snape I´ve twice undone an edit stating that Voldemort wanted to kill Snape by having him teaching defence. But I think Voldemort never ordered Snape to teach. Wasn´t it Snape's own desire?--Rodolphus 17:23, 7 July 2009 (UTC) I believe it was something to do with protection of Dumbeldore or protecting Harry. I don't believe it had anything to do with Voldemort. Hufflepuff2414 (talk) 20:36, May 7, 2014 (UTC)Hufflepuff2414 Curse What is the name of the article about the curse Voldemort placed on this position after being refused the position by Dumbledore? -- GrouchMan (Send an owl then scram!) 15:40, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :Jinx on the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 15:43, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks Seth!! -- GrouchMan (Send an owl then scram!) 13:23, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Slight error "Each of the D.A.D.A. teachers in Harry's first six years at Hogwarts followed a similar pattern: each (with the exception of Snape) was an entirely new teacher" The article then goes to say that Quirrell had prior teaching experience. :I edited it. --ÈnŔîčö DC (Send me an Owl!) 07:03, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Redlink There isn't anything wrong with the redlink in behind the scenes, so why's it a redlink? I can't find any way it differs from the page name (The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Defence). brightfur (Questions or comments) 15:24, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :I fixed it. 17:58, February 18, 2011 (UTC) A matter of simple mathematics, predicated upon the conversation between Dumbledore and Riddle taking place before the outbreak of hostilities in the First Wizarding War, means that even if each incumbent managed, for administrative purposes, to teach one full school year, there would still have been a minimum of some twenty D.A.D.A. professors immediately prior to Quirrell, seven of whom would, in all probability, have taught the Marauders, Lily and Snape. One wonders, by the 1980's, how picky Dumbledore could afford to be in his selection for this post, and how he managed to continually satisfy the Board of Governors without giving the post to Snape, who must, surely, have been, on a technical front, at least as qualified as a number of the later holders of the post. Jiskran (talk) 06:28, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Format This is a pretty big page, so I figured I'd ask permission before I went editing it. See, the "Class information" section does a good job, but then right below that you have a section on all the teachers, which pretty much just spreads out the info from "class information", then underneath that you have "curriculum" which does the same thing. It just looks odd. So could I edit it? --This is an automatically sent message. (You can reply here) 03:18, November 24, 2012 (UTC) You do make a good point. It does seem a little redudant to repeat info over again. What I would suggest is see about combing the "Curriculum" section with a reduced profile of each teacher with the year they taught. Then you can go back and edit each of the teacher's main profile and the section on their pages about their tenure as Defense Professor if need be. I would however keep the"Class information"? section as it tells how the curriculum for each teacher chaged every year and caused inconsistency for the subject.Professor Ambrius (talk) 06:37, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ::I was just going to do a list, bullet-point form, of the teachers and then a section on the curriculum each teacher provided (this sounds way more confusing than it is). However, I see the intelligence in your idea, Professor, and admit that I should have thought of it myself. Thankya. --This is an automatically sent message. (You can reply here) 13:39, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Quirrell's Tenure I have a question. How come since Quirrel was a teacher for many years later than the jinx on the post(It seems like that when Percy says: 'Snape wanted Quirrel's job for years')? Or was it simply because Quirrel was possesed? CorporealPatronus (talk) 20:53, April 21, 2016 (UTC)Patronus : I read that line as "Snape wanted Quirrel's (current) job (DADA teacher) for years." not that Quirrel had the job for years. It's stated in PS - Chapter 5 that he's been away for a year (said he ran into some vampires in the Black Forest, but he actually was searching out Voldemort according to Pottermore ). Before his trip, he taught Muggle Studies as told in the 2007 webchat Anyhow, he only taught DADA from 1991 till his death in 1992, due perhaps to the curse. Ironyak1 (talk) 21:14, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Ilvermorny Hey. Just wondering what everyone's thoughts are about where we should put how Ilvermorny teaches the subject too. Should we add a note to this page, or should we make a new page for the school? The one we already have is very much about Hogwarts and there would be a lot to change. So I think we should make a new page for Defence Against the Dark Arts (Ilvermorny) similar to how we have different pages for different school entrance halls and castles. You never know - we might get more information about the subject at Ilvermorny in the future. All we know at the moment is Ilvermorny began teaching the subject in the 17th century and one of the teachers was Rionach Sayre. --May32 (talk) 11:53, July 2, 2016 (UTC) --Rodolphus (talk) 11:59, July 2, 2016 (UTC)Two other examples are Dark Arts and Astronomy classes. In this cases, we jest had created separate sections for each school.--Rodolphus (talk) 11:59, July 2, 2016 (UTC) :Agree with Rodolphus. Given how little we know for Ilvermorny, there is really just a small paragraph needed to be added. The opening needs to be generalized (DADA is a class taught at magical schools including Hogwarts & Ilvermorny...) but most of the remainder of the article just needs a heading change to "DADA at Hogwarts" to frame the content IMO. --Ironyak1 (talk) 12:05, July 2, 2016 (UTC) ::I will add a paragraph to the page for Ilvermorny then - similar to the other ones you mentioned - but the keep the rest of the article the same. This was my original idea but someone else was talking about changing the entire thing so I thought I would ask for another opinion. I will also add a new header for Hogwarts to keep things in context. --May32 (talk) 12:06, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Harry's year Several things on this article seem to be specifically referring to Harry's year and not how it generally is. For example, the fifth year section is about how Dolores Umbridge taught stuff, not about how fifth-years in general learn DADA (since most of the material about fifth years having DADA classes is Umbridge's class). There's also a section for Dumbledore's Army lessons, when DA was just a one-year thing (later reformed, but I'm referring to the original DA meetings between during Umbridge's rule) that was founded by fifth-years but had members in other years too. Students who were in other years did not have Umbridge or DA in their fifth year. Another thing is the class times. Just because Gryffindors in Harry's year had DADA classes during those times doesn't mean every Hogwarts student ever had DADA classes at those times in those years. Also, it is stated that normally the Unforgivable Curses are taught in sixth year, but are still in the fourth year section just because Harry had them in his fourth year. PetStarPlanet (talk) 15:32, September 8, 2018 (UTC) Nice catch. :-) I suggest you bring this to an admin's attention. A message on their talk page, perhaps, asking them to look at this talk page? Maester Martin (talk) 17:13, September 8, 2018 (UTC)